


皮带（1-2）

by mocha000



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, 桃包, 海包
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha000/pseuds/mocha000
Summary: 婚内出轨，强制暴力，不存在洗白





	皮带（1-2）

**Author's Note:**

> 婚内出轨  
> 强制暴力
> 
> 确定可以接受再看  
> 确定可以接受再看  
> 确定可以接受再看

 

 

  
一

 

 

 

这一切开始的让人不知所措，在Sebastian还没有反应过来之前，他就被摁在床上，分开双腿，先进去的是手指，随后是那根阴茎，那根粗壮的，滚烫的，让一个女人为他孕育过三个孩子的阴茎。  
Sebastian高声尖叫，但随即他就被摁在了床垫里，叫声和呼吸一起被阻断，他费力挣扎着扭动头部，才勉强喘过了气。  
“滚！”Sebastian从喉咙里挤出破碎的词句，但显然身上的男人没有丝毫停顿，他很有技巧的顶弄着Sebastian，让Sebastian发出崩溃的呻吟。  
显而易见的，这不是他第一次草男人，这同他的那个熠熠生辉好丈夫，好爸爸人设不符，他的形象如同崩塌的房屋，顷刻之间将Sebastian掩埋。  
“Hemsworth，停下。”Sebastian双手向后胡乱抓着，却被Hemsworth抓住手腕摁在了身后。  
“你没少被草吧？”Hemsworth俯下身，咬住Sebastian的耳朵说道，他的语气轻佻，却又带着笃定，“你以前被别人草的时候肯定摇着屁股叫的很大声吧？”  
“从我身上滚下去。”Sebastian扭动着身子挣扎，猛的被Hemsworth翻过了身子，他抬起Sebastian的一条腿，又重新捅了进去。  
Sebastian被这一下疼的脸色发白，他抽着气，眉头紧皱，抬眼，面前就是Hemsworth的脸，那上面带着欲望，带着戏谑，还带着调笑，Sebastian的单词还停在舌尖，就被Hemsworth堵在嘴中，吞进了喉咙里。  
Hemsworth在热烈的吻着他，呼吸带着灼热温度，喷洒在Sebastian的脸上，Sebastian感到烫，感到无所适从，更感到恶心。Sebastian现在脑海里填满了上次触碰他女儿脸颊时的指尖触感，还有着妻子对自己的甜蜜笑容，这些翻搅在一起，就像是一滩腥臭的水，淋漓的洒了他的一身，他被Hemsworth压在身下，这些粘稠就沾满他的全身，他很快就干呕了起来，但Hemsworth还在亲吻着他，Sebastian抓着Hemsworth的长发，他的头发要比Chris的更金一些，但他却永远没有Chris明亮。  
Sebastian双手推着Hemsworth的脸，将他和自己拉开了距离，他还在干呕，也在费力的喘息着，却被Hemsworth打了一拳在脸颊。  
“你装什么？”Hemsworth的掐住Sebastian的脖子，“你别以为我不知道你睡过了多少人，他们从这排到酒店门口能排下么？婊子。”  
Sebastian是在几近窒息中听完的这些话，他双手紧紧扒住Hemsworth的手，他的双腿胡乱蹬动着，但他早就没力气了，更何况他面对的是Hemsworth——那个扮演着神祗的人。他的手脚发麻，耳边嗡嗡作响，在他以为他真的要死在这里的时候，Hemsworth松开了手，他抽出了阴茎，他垂眼看着Sebastian，直起身子将阴茎递到了Sebastian的嘴边。  
“乖乖听话。”Hemsworth语气散漫，但字字威胁，“不然你知道我会怎么做的。”  
Sebastian一瞬间僵硬了，他自然知道Hemsworth的意思，他的过去是丑闻，他曾经混乱的私生活是把柄，他的一切才刚刚开始，他不能就毁在这里。  
“你等什么呢？”头顶上的人开始催促，手捏上Sebastian肉乎乎的脸颊，他的下巴很可爱，有着一个浅沟，Hemsworth捏着阴茎，在浅沟上蹭着，龟头上的液体蹭到了Sebastian的嘴唇上，这其中还有些是从Sebastian肠道中带出来的液体，他已经不再挣扎了，他抖着嘴唇，将Hemsworth的龟头含了进去。  
“乖孩子。”Hemsworth揉着Sebastian的棕色卷发，他的发丝很软，也很细，摸起来要比看着还要顺滑。  
Sebastian的口活很好，他眼睛低垂着，长睫毛一颤一颤，他本就柔和的脸在昏暗灯光下更美的让人心悸，Hemsworth也正是看上了这一点，他太漂亮了，明明是一个健壮的男人，却拥有着这张模糊性别的脸。  
Hemsworth手抚摸着他的眉骨，挺着腰把阴茎插的更深。Sebastian立刻发出了一声干呕，他的喉咙猛地收紧，紧紧的夹着Hemsworth的阴茎。  
“收好你的牙齿。”Hemsworth双手把着Sebastian的头部，开始抽插了起来。  
Sebastian再次感到了窒息，与此同时还有巨大的屈辱感，他的眼泪全都涌了出来，湿哒哒的流了满脸，他抽噎着，却又被Hemsworth的阴茎塞的更深。  
Hemsworth很喜欢看Sebastian哭，他很喜欢看他此刻崩溃的样子，他心中那头在叫嚣饥饿的野兽得到片刻满足，他捏住Sebastian的鼻子，看着他脸色涨红，发出呛咳的声音，他心中的野兽餍足了，他也到了高潮。  
他摁着Sebastian的脑袋，将精液一股一股的全都射到了他的嘴里，又在还没有结束的时候抽出，将剩下的精液全都蹭在了他那张脸上。  
Sebastian已经说不出来话了，他无力的咳嗽着，大口喘息着新鲜空气，他被那根阴茎折磨的够呛，他瞪着Hemsworth，灰蓝的眼睛里带上了恨意。  
Hemsworth喜欢这种眼神，更喜欢Sebastian满脸精液的样子。他笑眯眯的整理衣服，揪了几张床头的纸，扔到了Sebastian的身上，“下次我再找你。”

 

二

 

“今晚十点。”Sebastian掏出手机，看到了这条短信，号码没存，但他知道是谁。他抬起头向对面望去，正好看到那人脸上还未来得及收回的玩味。  
这是第三次了，Sebastian呼吸发窒，他想起三天前的那次，淤青现在还锢在他的皮肤上没有消退。他想逃离，但他逃不开，他知道，没有人能救得了他。他不自觉将目光落在了身旁正在侃侃而谈的Chris，他神情专注又认真，他永远真诚的对待每一个人。  
Chris回答结束，突然扭过头来，Sebastian猝不及防的撞进了Chris的眼睛里，他慌乱了一瞬，急忙收回了目光。

“Seb.”访谈结束大家都向外涌去的时候，Chris拉住了Sebastian，“一会干嘛去？”  
“我有点事。”Sebastian勉力的笑着，尽力装出和平时相同的样子。  
“什么事？”  
“我想再看看剧本。”拙劣的借口，Sebastian在心里喊着，他不敢直视Chris，害怕着Chris听到这话的每一个表情。  
“那好吧，本来想和你约你一起吃晚饭的。”Chris语气没什么不同，他紧盯着Sebastian，松开了扯住他的手，“那下次吧。”  
“好。”  
Sebastian落荒而逃，他在颤抖，不光是为了接下来会发生的事情，更因为他被光照亮了却无法拥有。  
眼泪猛的涌了上来，Sebastian狠狠的揉了揉眼眶，沉重的叹了口气。

 

Sebastian一进门就被Hemsworth捆了起来，用Hemsworth刚才那身西装上的领带，深蓝色的领带将他的双手紧紧的捆在了身后，接着他就被摁在了床上。  
Hemsworth是一个温柔的人，但那温柔永远不属于Sebastian，他扯开Sebastian的腰带，拉下他的裤子，Sebastian已经没有挣扎了，他沉默着承受着这一切，被分开双腿进入的时候，才发出了一点声响。  
“你是哑巴么？”这显然不能让Hemsworth满足，他想看着Sebastian  
痛苦，他捏着Sebastian的腰肢，用着凶狠的力道，新的伤痕叠在上次的旧伤之上，皮肤上那片淤青又变成了深紫色，Sebastian口中终于又飘出了几声痛呼。  
他的声音大部分还卷在嗓子里，Hemsworth抬着他的腰肢将他翻了个身，摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，Sebastian不明所以的看向Hemsworth，湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼睛里带着迷茫，Hemsworth拍了拍他的腰，“把屁股翘起来。”  
Sebastian沉默着，没有动，Hemsworth  
走下床，抽出Sebastian裤子上的腰带，在手中对折，狠狠地抽了上去。  
Sebastian被这力道扇的趴在了床上，疼痛在他的皮肤上炸开。  
“把屁股翘起来。”Hemsworth重复道，Sebastian还是没有动，Hemsworth又重重的抽了上去，屁股上已经变得通红一片，受到重击的皮肤隆起来。  
“把屁股翘起来。”  
Sebastian疼的发抖，整个臀部仿佛不属于他了，他咬紧了嘴唇，最终还是妥协了，他塌下腰肢，将屁股翘了起来。  
这动作被他因为羞耻而做的缓慢，看在Hemsworth眼里却更像是妓女的欲拒还迎。  
Hemsworth掰开他的屁股，用力的草了进去，他将手中的皮带系到Sebastian的脖子上，就像在骑一匹马，Sebastian是最乖最漂亮的那只小马驹。  
Sebastian被勒的喘不过气，他只好尽力的反弓身体，换来几口氧气，同Hemsworth的性爱总是伴随着疼痛和窒息，以至于在别处见到他时，Sebastian都会大口的喘气，仿佛下一秒又要被剥夺呼吸的权利。  
“Hemsworth……”Sebastian感觉自己的腰肢在下一秒便要折断，疼痛在他身上的每一处。  
这样下去会死的。  
Sebastian开始扭动挣扎，但都是徒劳的，同他之前的每一次挣扎一样。  
Sebastian的意识变得模糊不清，他听见Chris的声音，伴随着敲门声。  
Sebastian自嘲的发现他对Chris的喜欢已如此之深，他自暴自弃的大声呻吟了几声。  
Hemsworth却停下了，他将手中的皮带扔到一旁，敲门声还在继续，Sebastian才明白这是真的。  
“拿着衣服去浴室。”Hemsworth压在Sebastian耳边命令道，转瞬又换上了玩味的语气，“你不想让他知道咱们两个的关系吧？”  
Sebastian翻过身狠狠的瞪着Hemsworth，他却好整以暇，Sebastian同他僵持着，终于在Chris的声音再次传来时候败下阵来。  
Sebastian费力的翻身下床，一瘸一拐的抱着衣服走进了浴室，Hemsworth拉过被子将所有痕迹掩盖住，才将房门打开。  
“嘿，Chris，怎么了？”Hemsworth站在门口，用大半身躯挡住了房间内的景象，但味道还是从房间里飘出来，钻进Chris的鼻腔之中。  
“我来找你说下明天咱俩的活动，没打扰到你吧？”Chris一边说着，一边透过那条缝隙向屋里看了一眼。

他看到了Sebastian的皮带，此刻正突兀的横在地毯上。

 

 


End file.
